


Feeling Blessed With All This Love

by Mikkal



Series: I Think I Found My Hallelujah [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkal/pseuds/Mikkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Only you would get strapped to a bomb.”</p>
  <p>Iris gasps dramatically. “Ex-cuse me? Which one of us was dangled over a shark pit last week?”</p>
  <p>“Everything okay over there?”</p>
  <p>“We’re fine, Felicity,” Laurel says, her attention mostly on the bomb her girlfriend is currently attached to.  To her Iris she says: “Those were extenuating circumstances. I let myself get caught.”</p>
</blockquote>Secret Agent (Think Kim Possible) AU for Tuesday's Flarrow Femslash Week.
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Blessed With All This Love

 

            “Only you would get strapped to a bomb.”

            Iris gasps dramatically. “ _Ex-cuse me?_ Which one of us was dangled over a shark pit last week?”

            “ _Everything okay over there?”_

“We’re fine, Felicity,” Laurel says, her attention mostly on the bomb her girlfriend is currently attached to.  To her Iris she says: “Those were extenuating circumstances. I _let_ myself get caught.”

            Iris scoffs. “Like I’ll believe that. I’m pretty sure you were inches away from being shark food when I came in like a Big Damn Hero.”

            “You’re always a Big Damn Hero,” Laurel says. “You get that from Barry.”

            “I’m older than him. He gets it from me,” she reminds her. “Are you going to disarm it any time soon?”

            “I’m working on it.” Laurel has to close her eyes and take a deep, calming breath. Ignore the fact her girlfriend is strapped to a bomb right now. She’s just a partner at this very moment. She’ll smother Iris with kisses after she does— _this! HA!_ “And, done working on it.”

            Iris jumps away from the bomb like she’s been burned. “Oh thank God. You know, you were cutting it close.”

            “And who’s fault is that?” Laurel yanks her close, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman’s waist. “Scare the crap out of me, why don’t you? I get a call from Ramon about you running solo. You’re out of practice, Iris.”

            “I was fine,” she says, smiling brightly. “I had you as back up, even if you didn’t know it.” She cups Laurel’s cheeks in both hands and pulls her down for a kiss, soft and warm and _alive._ “My knight in shining armor—or black leather works.”

            Laurel laughs. “Okay, okay. I get it. Come on. We’ve got a world to save.”

            Taking down _Captain Cold_ —who comes up with these names?—is a piece of cake, taking down his henchmen? Less easy since there’s _so many of them_.

            “It’s official,” Laurel announces. “He’s my least favorite bad guy.”

            “You have a favorite?” Iris asks as she drop kicks one of many people dressed like an Eskimo. She feels like she’s in an Austin Powers movie or something.

            “I’m partial to Golden Glider and Peek-a-Boo,” she admits.

            “I AM CAPTAIN COLD,”Leonard Snart shouts, appearing out of nowhere. Mick Rory laughs maniacally behind him, his hands lighting up in fire. “You think you can stop me?”

            Laurel _jumps_ and grabs onto a railing, heaving herself up and over onto a cat walk. Iris grabs her grapple gun from her waistband and aims it at them like it’s a normal firearm.

            “I’m pretty sure we can,” Iris says causally. “Really, trying to freeze the world _again,_ Cold? You need to come up with better tricks than that. This is what, the fourth time? Laurel, how many times has this been?”

            “I agree with four,” she says. Mick Rory spots her then and blasts a stream of fire at her. She dodges out of the way, ducking under at just the right angle it launches her into a run, straight toward him. “And you’re getting annoying.”

            Iris pulls the trigger and the grapple hooks around the railing right under Cold. She yanks hard and he doesn’t even notice her until she’s got a foot planted on his chest, knocking him down _hard_. “Point to me! I took out the main guy!”

            Laurel scoffs. “I took out the meta, that gets me two points.”

            “I can be swayed with kisses.”

[…]

            “I see we’re all alive,” Felicity says brightly when they arrive back to headquarters. “Iris, how does it feel to be the last person to be strapped to a bomb this year?”

            Iris laughs. “There’s still 20 days left to 2015. I’m sure someone will manage that feat. I’m betting on Barry.”

            “And he’s betting on you.”

            “Now I’m tempted to build a fake one just to freak him out.” Laurel throws herself on the couch in the tech’s office, letting out an _oomph!_ when Iris drops herself on her lap. Unnecessary.”

            Iris smirks at her and kisses her pain away. “I’m sorry,” she says, obviously not sorry. But very necessary.”

            “You’re avoiding paperwork,” Felicity notes. “You realize the faster you get it done, the sooner you can go on your date?”

            “Yeah, but that involves leaving my very comfortable spot right now,” Iris says.

            “How do you guys get anything done during missions?” Felicity laughs. “You guys are the most lovebird secret agents I’ve ever met. You even beat out Barry and Eddie and Roy comments daily how sickening they are.”

            Laurel cuddles her girlfriend hard, making her squeak. “It makes us even better agents.”

            “You’re adorable.” Iris kisses her again and Laurel can’t help, doesn’t want to help, but melt into her, humming in the back of her throat.


End file.
